Control
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: "I like to have control over everything. It's in my nature." He said sharply. "Any more questions that you would like to ask, Miyano-san?" AU
1. Chapter 1

**Couldn't help it. I just had this sudden idea and urge to write this new multi-chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**Personal Assistant Needed**

"That will be all miss...Tanaka," a stern voice said dismissively as he leaned back into his chair at his mahogany desk with one leg crossed over his knee.

The young woman in front of him respectively bowed quite nervously and quickly exited the room. The male turned to the intercom on the desk and pressed a black button.

"Yes, Kudo-san, sir?" A feminine voice through the intercom questioned.

"Ran, I'm going to lunch in a few. How many interviews are left today?"

"Two interviews sir. There's one at 2:30 and there's one right behind after that at 3:00 P.M."

The young man drummed his fingers on the dark wood and nodded to himself, seeming to approve of the schedule, "That'll be all. I'll be back in two hours," he released the button without waiting for a response.

Meet the multi-billionaire tycoon, Kudo Shinichi, also known as the youngest CEO in Japan at the age of twenty-five. Shinichi left his place at the desk and reached for his black blazer off the coat rack as he departed his office. As soon as he locked the door, he turned around only to see his twin brother, Kaito. He stood there with just the plainest clothing of a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

Kaito grinned, "No luck finding a personal assistant yet, bro?"

Shinichi shook his head while shrugging on his blazer, "For now, no luck. Where did you plan for us to eat at?"

The two began walking down the hallway into the elevator of the tenth floor.

"A simple cafe, nothing special or fancy for your taste. Thought that we grab a bite to eat and chill for a moment."

The elevator came to a stop on the ground floor with the doors opening to a chime. Walking into the reception area, they bid the secretaries a farewell with the wave of their hands.

"Seems reasonable," Shinichi replied, "Hopefully, the food won't be too greasy. The last place you chose, the chutoro didn't really sit that well with me," he emphasized by patting his stomach with a faux sick expression. "The only thing that was acceptable was the tea."

Kaito blanched at the minor insult/compliment, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. This spot that I'm gonna take you will not be disappointing," he took a glance at him, "Besides talking trash about my choice of eating places, why haven't you found a personal assistant yet? It's been what, two weeks?"

"It's simple..They were the type that couldn't take this job seriously. I need my assistant to be perfect. They have to be on their toes at all times; every single second, minute, and hour. Everything has to be sorted out and complete to a 'T'. I will not have an unorganized person ruin my schedules, especially if it deals with business. Professionalism is a must in my world." Shinichi's tone was clipped with authority.

His brother frowned a little, "Isn't that a little too demanding? Hell, it's gonna be hard to find someone to match that description, don't ya think?"

Both of them kept the conversation going on about what type of personal assistant Shinichi wants and how they should they carry out the requests he needs with a few disagreements from Kaito. Soon enough, they made it to the cafe. Shinichi observed the place with a scrutinizing gaze. The place was quiet and had a comfortable atmosphere. The walls were orange with a forest green trim near the floor and ceiling. There was a counter towards the back with shelves filled with bakery goods and another counter on the far side containing coffee machines. About ten white booths were on each side of the cafe as the floor was covered in wood with a polish finish, along with a few round tables in the center. A simple place not of his taste but what the hell, he wasn't going to judge.

A young waitress, about the age of seventeen, with straight black hair and big, round chestnut eyes, approached them with cheery smile, "Hello, welcome to Hope's Cafe. Where would you two gentlemen would like to sit?" Her face flushed as her eyes roamed over them in interest. She became so entranced by their beauty that she didn't recognize that Kaito was talking to her. A squeal escaped from her as his voice awoken her from her spell. "Errmm...excuse me, could you repeat that?"

A deep chuckle erupted from Kaito, "We would like a booth, please ma'am," he flashed a toothy grin.

"Oh! Yes, sir, please follow me," she nearly melted on the floor from his smile as she quickly found an available booth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, what's today's plan, Shiho-chan?" A woman at the age of twenty-seven asked her younger sister.

Miyano Shiho shrugged her shoulders as she stirred her granola into her strawberry parfait, "I have an interview at 3:00 P.M. at a major corporation, but other than that I have nothing planned, onee-chan," she slowly placed the spoonful of yogurt into her mouth.

Akemi blinked in confusion, "Huh? An interview? And why haven't you told me about this? How long were you planning to keep this a secret?" She huffed exasperatedly with the fold of her arms.

Shiho smirked at her sister's antic, "I told about it just now, haven't I? It wasn't a secret really, it was more like, 'It's not important at the moment because I didn't necessarily go to the interview yet.'

Akemi's eyes narrowed, "Still, you could've told your big sister!" She exclaimed with a flap of her arms. "It's exciting to know that you're pursuing a career right after graduating from college only a few days ago. Quite remarkable for someone your age."

"Only a job, onee-chan," Shiho corrected, "I'm only doing this for a short period of time before starting my actual career." She finished the last of her parfait and reached for the cup of green tea.

"Oh?" Her sister's face lit up in amusement. "What made you want to apply for such a job even though it's not in your career field?"

Shiho sighed while taking a few sips from her tea, savoring the bitter taste before answering. "The money," she said simply, "The job pays well, very well," she eyed Akemi's questioning gaze.

"Hmm, I'll respect your answer...for now, Shiho-chan," she took a seat right beside her sister at the breakfast bar. "How about after your interview, you and I go shopping around the city?" She smiled softly, watching Shiho place the cup back on the table.

Shiho looked at Akemi with a small smile of her own, "Sure, I would love too."

"That's great!" The other cheered then pondered something for a moment as it clicked into her mind, "Ne, Shiho?"

"Yes?"

"Exactly what corporation is you interview taking place?"

Shiho took another look and grasped her cup again, "Kudo Publishing Company," she responded before taking another sip.

**Done with the first chapter! Interesting or no? Reviews are very much welcoming (Inserts puppy eyes) . Oh and to give you all my reason if my sudden disappearance, I would like to say, reluctantly, but it needs to be said, I was going through depression for a while. Conquered that for a moment then tried to come back to writing until a few months ago, I was in a could've been fatal car accident, involving me being flipped into a ditch, pinned by my own car by the legs, covered in gasoline. But thank God today that I'm alive with only a scar on my legs I return to writing. Sorry for the wait you guys. Now, I shall write the latest chapter for 'It Can Happen to a Player.' Love you all.**


	2. You're Hired

**A weekly update sounds good or no? Your choice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or anything else that's mentioned that may be known.**

**You're Hired**

"Kudo Publishing Company? Wow that is something major, Shiho-chan." Akemi said in wonderment then a sly grin etched across her lips, "But what position are you being interviewed for?"

Finishing her tea, Shiho glanced at her sister and noticed that smug smile of hers, "Personal assistant," she answered flatly.

A look of amusement was upon Akemi, soon she giggled then released a full blown laugh, "Seriously?! Miyano Shiho is going to be, not anyone's, but Kudo Shinichi's personal assistant! You're not the type to take orders little sister."

Shiho's eye twitched at Akemi's merriment, "Onee-chan, it's only for the money, remember? The job pays 2,802 yen hourly, which is more than enough for the both of us. Now you don't have to work two jobs to support us."

The older sister's eyes widen then soften, "Shiho-chan, that's why you're doing this? For my sake? You don't have to do it. I'm okay working two jobs," she said softly.

Yet, Shiho shook her head, "No, it's fine. I want to do this so you can have your rest after working only ONE job. You deserve it. Let me help for once."

For a while, Akemi stared in admiration at her younger sister then she smiled in gratitude, "Thank you, Shiho-chan."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How's the food to you now?" Kaito asked while taking a bite out of his deli sandwich, "Picky bastard," he added quietly to himself.

Shinichi bit into egg salad thoughtfully, "It's decent, like the place," he took another forkful of the lettuce, tomato, turkey, and egg covered in Caesar dressing and chewed.

Kaito blandly gaped at his twin, "Really? Decent you say? You actually have the taste for finer things don't you?"

Shinichi chuckled, "Can't help it, but yes, I do. This lunch was acceptable and that's as good as it's going to get, Kaito," he explained followed by a groan from Kaito.

Suddenly his Samsung Galaxy 5 cell phone rang. "Kudo," he answered coolly. Moments passed. "I'll be there shortly," he ended the call and placed a generous tip on the table. "It's almost time for the final two interviews." He slid out of the booth.

"Wait, I'm coming along too. Just to make sure that the potentials meet your 'perfect' requirements," Kaito teased as he stood up too.

"Yeah right," Shinichi snorted, "C'mon, Hattori is outside waiting on us in the SUV."

They exited the café and saw the 2014 BMW X5 SUV directly in front of them with Shinichi's personal driver, Hattori Heiji, by the back passenger doors.

"Afternoon, Kudo-san," Hattori greeted both brothers as he opened the door for them.

"Afternoon," they both returned the greeting upon entering the vehicle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Would you like for me to accompany you?" Akemi asked while Shiho was buttoning up her blouse.

"Sure, unless you mind waiting for me in the lobby for an hour or so." She smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles of her knee length skirt.

"Don't mind at all!" She exclaimed, evidently excited. "I'll be outside in the car while you finish up," she grabbed her car keys off the nightstand and left the bedroom.

After Akemi left, Shiho observed herself in the mirror. Her skin was flawless from any blemishes, hair was in place without a single strand sticking out, clothes neat and tidy. She was perfect.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kaito, what's the official time you have at the moment?"

Kaito glanced at his cell phone, "Exactly 2:31 P.M. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Shinichi repeated, "The problem is that the interview was supposed to start promptly at 2:30 P.M. She's late."

"She probably had an emergency or something. Give her a little time."

Shinichi scoffed, "One minute. That's all. After that, she's crossed from the list."

They remained in their seats. Shinichi was at his desk while Kaito sat in a chair at the corner of the office. Thirty seconds passed. Forty-five seconds…

Shinichi reached for the intercom button and in his peripheral view he saw Kaito giving him a disapproval look, he shrugged. Then two seconds later, the door opened.

"Suzuki Sonoko," it was Ran who introduced the young woman that entered the room.

Shinichi removed his finger from the button, "You're dismissed Ran." She left while he turned to Sonoko, "You're late. Sit," he said with a commanding edge to his voice.

Instead of the usual flinch that most women do at his tone, Sonoko simply smirked and obeyed.

Kaito examined her from his view from his seat, _'I'm not sure about this one.'_

Shinichi straightened up in his chair and clasped his hands together on the desk. He was observing the smirking woman. He sensed that something was off about her after a few seconds.

"What made you apply for the job?"

Sonoko crossed her legs, her dress riding up little revealing more of her thigh. She licked her lips as she fixed her gaze on him, "Even though there were plenty of job offers that I received, becoming your personal assistant was something I couldn't pass up."

The CEO took notice that her dress showed more than enough of her chest and legs and she wore heavy makeup. His face scrunched up in disgust, "That's enough Suzuki-san. You may leave."

"What?!" Sonoko snapped with a scowl. "How dare you decline my services?!" She stood up and stomped over towards his desk, anger seethed though her as he remained impassive. "Look here pal, there's no way that any man would reject me…that is unless you're gay, Kudo-san," she smirked.

Shinichi leaned back into his chair, his electrifying blue eyes turned cold, giving it a gray tint. He wasn't impressed by this woman's motive or the way she presented herself. It was disgusting and now she's in close proximity clearly defying him.

"My personal business is none of your concern, Suzuki-san, however I want you to leave my office this instant or my security guards will kick you out themselves. I'll make sure you'll never work anywhere if you don't comply," his deadly, cool voice sent an uncomfortable shiver down her spine.

Sonoko glared at him one final time, "This. Isn't. Over. Kudo." She threatened before leaving the office.

"What the hell just happened?" Kaito asked after watching the ordeal happen in front of him.

"She was no good. Just by looking at her, I realized that she's notorious for sleeping around with wealthy men. She's also my competition's daughter. Probably an inside job to infiltrate."

"Hmmm, so I guess we both felt that something was out of place?"

Shinichi nodded then ran his fingers through his raven hair, "What time is it now?"

"2:40 P.M. Twenty minutes before the last interview," Kaito answered.

Shinichi groaned, "Let's just hope everything works out with this one before I rip my hair off."

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

A knock was heard.

"Enter," Shinichi said with his hand tucked under his chin.

"Miss Miyano Shiho," Ran once again introduced the new potential assistant.

Shiho went inside and was seated in a chair right in front of Shinichi's desk. Her face was clear from any emotions. There were no sign of nervousness or apprehension emitting from her.

Shinichi examined her from the way she presented herself, the way she was dressed, and how she seemed confident. She was about average height, slim, with a beautiful heart shaped face. Her unusual auburn hair was short that ended close to her shoulders. Her lip were pink and full. He inwardly gasped as he took notice of her chartreuse eyes. One word to describe her? Beautiful. To Shinichi, his thoughts were, _'Perfection.'_

"What made you apply for the job?"

"It interested me and it's something to build on to my resume as I already have many experience in the business field," she answered curtly.

"Oh?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "Exactly what college did you attend and what's your degree?"

"University of Tokyo. Master's in Biochemistry and a Bachelor's in Business Administrations."

"Impressive, Miyano-san. I'm curious about what made you pursue two degrees?"

"If one never works out then I have something else to fall back on."

Shinichi was pleased by her answers. They were short and straight forward. No sugar coating…nothing.

"What can I expect from you as my personal assistant?"

Shiho answered the question thoroughly, giving specific details like a professional.

Kaito stayed in his corner and was awed by the woman that was being interviewed. _'I guess Shinichi finally found someone compatible, that's if he feels the same.'_

Shinichi tapped his finger on the desk for some moments before opening his mouth, "Congratulations, Miyano-san. You're hired. You can start first thing in the morning at 8:00 sharp," he got up from his seat and walked around until he was in front of her.

Shiho stood up also, "Thank you for your time, Kudo-san."

She took in his appearance. He was a few inches taller than her with the deepest set of blue eyes. His hair was neat with a cowlick on top. He seemed to have an athletic build but a little on the skinny side nonetheless. Jaws were strong and chiseled, plus free from any facial hair.

Shinichi stuck out his hand, "The pleasure was all mine. See you in the morning," he gave a small smile that reached his eyes.

Shiho nodded and shook hands with her now boss. Both ignored the spark of electricity that went through them.

She turned to walk out the door until Shinichi stopped her.

He opened the door for her, "Let me escort you downstairs myself."

**Chapter 2 complete! Hope that it was good as the first chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter! It was greatly appreciated. As for this chapter, I would like for you guys to REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! Make my day please!**


	3. First Day (Part One)

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews for those that did it. I swear I had this huge grin on my face whenever saw a new review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**First Day (Part One)**

"No…No! Damn it, I didn't tell you morons to do that!" Shinichi growled over the phone. He ran his hand furiously through his hair with a scowl over his face.

Moments passed before he opened his mouth in rage, "Listen to me, Hakuba, if those associates doesn't pick up on the manuscripts, you'll be fired immediately!" He slammed the telephone down. A sigh of frustration is huffed then there's a knock on his door.

It's 7:50 A.M.

"What do you want?!"

The door swung open revealing Kaito and Shiho.

Kaito grinned apologetically to woman beside him, "Sorry, usually he's not this grumpy in the morning. Something probably bit him on the ass," he turned to his brother, "Isn't that right?"

Shinichi sent a cool glare towards him, "Hush up," he murmured as he soon eyed Shiho, taking in her appearance.

She was wearing a blood red blouse with only one button undone. _'Suitable, professional.'_ Her black skirt was knee length, like the same style she wore yesterday for the interview. _'Not revealing at all. Nice.'_ He lowered his gaze towards her heels, which matched her blouse._ 'Bold yet it's just right.'_

"Miyano-san, you're early." Shinichi stated obviously with a genuine smile, all frustration and anger dissipated.

A beautiful face that was void of any emotion answered back, "Yes, Kudo-san, I thought of it as a way to get ahead on the tasks for today."

"That's very considerate of you, Miyano-san. I like that," he rose from his seat and walked over to the two. "Since you have ten minutes to spare, I'll show you around the office. Come, take my arm," he offered his right arm with his smile still in place.

Shiho nonchalantly clasped her hands behind her back and stepped through to leave the room. Shinichi, dumbfounded by her sudden action of rejection, watched the young woman take a couple of steps down the hall and stopped.

She turned her head, "Well, aren't you suppose to show me around?"

He stood there with a questioning stare at Kaito, who shrugged, before quickly shaking off the offense. He walked in her direction followed by Kaito snickering behind his back.

"Ah, yes Miyano-san, as you already know this is where my office is located and to your left is the break room. You have your microwave, coffee machine, sandwiches and desserts are made daily, unless you decide to eat somewhere else for lunch on your break," he said in a business-like tone. "And just a few feet," he continued walking with his new assistant and brother behind him, "…is your new office. Only a couple of doors down away from mine."

He reached into his slacks and pulled out a set of keys to open the door. Inside the office was a desk with an armchair. On the desk there was an Apple Mac desktop computer and to the right of the room was an empty shelf. There was a beautiful, sunny view to the left, displaying downtown Tokyo.

Shinichi removed the key from its ring and handed it to Shiho, "It's all yours. You may decorate it or whatever word you women call it." He glanced at his watch, "Even though it's 8 A.M. and it's the time that you're supposed to start, would you like to go out and eat breakfast with me?"

Shiho simply stared aloofly, her eyes stoic, "Thank you, but I really don't have an appetite."

"It'll be a good time to get to know one another," it was Kaito who spoke up, "The entire staff can come along if that makes you feel better," he smiled warmly.

For the third time, Shinichi had a grimace on his face, this time towards Kaito. He non-too gently yanked his brother by the jacket, "What in the actual hell do you think you're doing?" He fumed, "It's supposed to be just me and her….possibly you too, but I'll be damned if the others come with us."

"Calm down Shinichi. It was an honest suggestion. I'm pretty sure that the both of you will have enough alone time, 'To get to know each other personally'," Kaito responded with air quotes hand gestures while wearing a goofy grin, "Look, before you even question me, you like her don't you bro?"

"Of course I do. She's perfect. That's why I hired her. What are you getting at?"

Kaito shook his head, "No, not that kind of like, baka. I mean dating wise."

Shinichi's grip on Kaito's jacket slackened a bit, "I'm against having any kind of relationship with the staff."

"Does that rule apply to me too? Because you said 'you'." The hold on his jacket tightened once more, "Hey, hey! I was joking!" He chuckled nervously, "An innocent question, I swear! Can we get some food now? I'm kinda hungry."

Shinichi smirked and released his brother and noticed that Shiho was observing at them inquiringly.

"Miyano-san, it'll be wonderful if you eat with us, I insist. I won't let my assistant work on an empty stomach on her first day. Please, it's only my brother and I, no other employees." His tone shifted to a caring one before adding, "Breakfast is on me. I won't take no for an answer."

A small smile graced her or was it a smirk? Shiho accepted the invitation with a nod, "I will take you up on your offer this time."

Unconsciously, Shinichi sighed in relief and it didn't go unnoticed by her. "Okay, there's a nice breakfast bar across the street that we can go to and after that, I'll get you started on a couple of manuscripts that need to be read and edited by this afternoon."

"Exactly how many manuscripts you have prepared for me? Two. Three?"

"More like six or seven," he replied.

"You really expect her to edit up to seven manuscripts by this afternoon? Are you insane?" Kaito deadpanned at the workload that his crazed CEO Brother was about to give to this poor young woman, "That'll take all day."

Shinichi blew off the question with a dismissive wave of his hand, "She will be okay. Miyano-san looks like the type that can handle, right?"

To his surprise, she had a smirk on her lips, "Ne, Kudo-san, I see why you desperately need a personal assistant. So much work for one person?"

He blinked at her bluntness. He was amused yet felt challenged from her question. Kudo Shinichi doesn't like to be challenged. He wants everything his way without hesitation. He loves to control everything and everyone around him. Anything he says, it goes. His employees respect him, with some are a bit terrified of his authority. But he is their leader if they want the company to stay on top.

"To answer your question, there's no such thing as too much work for me. I actually thrive on it per say. My company makes money and that's what keep it going," his business persona came back in full force.

Shinichi and Shiho held a gaze, a back and forth challenging each other. Fighting to decide who the real dominant is and the submissive roles.

An elevator ding broke their concentration.

It was the front desk secretary, Mouri Ran, "Kudo-san, you have a phone call from a company from the U.S. I paged your office but there was no reply."

"Is it important?"

"Not really, sir, shall I tell them to call at a later time?"

"Yes, tell them to call back around ten, we're stepping out for breakfast," he started going to the elevator, "Make sure everything is in order, Ran."

He closed the elevator door as soon as Kaito and Shiho entered.

Unknown to them, Ran stared at the elevator with a blank face after realizing that the new assistant was going to breakfast with her boss. Something that he never allowed. Ever. And it bothered her.

**Part one finished! This chapter probably will be divided into two or three parts. It's going to be a long first day for Shiho. I'm slowly building up with the development between the two, something that I never done. Hope that it will make a positive impact. Please once again, REVIEW! I seriously love reading everyone's reviews especially when I'm in class trying to pay attention to my professors. To , thank you and my wreck happened in February too. I will definitely update, 'It Can Happen to a Player', real soon. **


	4. First Day (Part Two)

**Apologies for the late update so here it is! Thank you all for the reviews, it's greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or anything else that's mentioned.**

**First Day (Part Two)**

"Do you think that you are capable of keeping up on my schedules, for someone who's twenty-one?" Shinichi cut a slice of his turkey, spinach, and cheese egg omelet and placed it in his mouth.

Shiho was stirring her black coffee while Kaito was cutting into his pancakes. "I don't specifically recall revealing my age, Kudo-san," she ignored the first part of the question.

Shinichi continued to chew on his piece of omelet as his brother stopped and looked at him questioning. "Background check," he said in the plainest tone.

"I see that you have stalker tendencies. Did you find anything appealing?" Shiho took a little sip of her coffee then swiped her tongue across her lips to get rid of the remainder of the dark brown liquid, unconsciously.

She didn't seem to notice that her boss across from her had stiffened by her actions with his blue hues darkened. Silence met her question, she looked up to see a feral gaze upon Shinichi, "Is there a problem…sir?"

An eyebrow raised as he shook back to Earth, "No…no problem at all, Miyano-san. I think background checks are essential for me for safety reasons."

After he said that he felt a nudge against his shoulder, "Oi genius, if you did use a background check then Suzuki-san wouldn't even made it to your office," Kaito whispered.

"Shut it. She doesn't know that so there's really no harm, moron," Shinichi whispered back in a harsher tone followed by a glare as Kaito stuck out his tongue in a childish manner with his fingers forming an 'L' on his forehead.

Shiho sat in silence as the twins bickered for a while until they realized that they're not alone. Shinichi cleared his throat, "Excuse me for my brother's childish antics. Now what were we discussing?" He reached for his cup of orange juice.

"The possibility that you hold personal information on me that you could you against my wishes or for your free will and that weird look you gave me after that," she said snippily, annoyance evident as she spoke.

He feigned a hurt expression, "I'm appalled. Why would I do such a thing?"

Shiho rolled her eyes with a scoff, "Because you're a stalker."

"Are we rolling our eyes at our boss, Miyano-san? Not a smart thing to do."

She could see the glee on his face as he was wearing a teasing smirk and she wanted nothing more than to wipe it off. "Your point? You still haven't answer why you were giving me that weird look?"

Puzzlement was clear on his facial features, "What look are you talking about?"

It was her turn to have a taunting smirk. "You had this particular…possessive, primal appearance." She tapped her chin in mock thought, "Hmmm. Did I do something to provoke you?"

"I assure you that I gave no such look." He casted his eyes to the right, "Kaito, do you have the time?"

"9:50. Ten minutes before the company calls again."

Shinichi finished his juice and paid the bill before getting up. "Get ready to start off your day, Miyano-san." He left the table without waiting.

The two adults watched him walk out of the breakfast bar. Kaito sighed in mild irritation. "Again, my apologies for my brother's rudeness. His actions were uncalled for." He slid out of the booth with ease and extended his hand towards Shiho to help her up.

She hesitated for a moment until she realized she was wearing a skirt. Reluctantly, she accepted as he pulled her up gracefully. "Thank you, Kudo-san."

"You can just call me Kaito. Kudo-san makes me sound old," he chuckled as they made their way outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kazuha fiddled with the buttons on the coffee machine in thought over what her friend also co-worker just informed her. "Kudo-san took the new girl out for breakfast? Wow, that is strange, Ran. I've never seen him take anyone out to eat." She went over to the quiet girl to sit beside her. "I know that you have a crush…a HUGE crush on Kudo-san but being upset over him taking out the personal assistant isn't necessary. Maybe he was being nice to make her comfortable."

Ran shook her head, "He's not like that at all. I have never seen him so social. As for my crush for him, I don't think that matters. I remember over hearing him stating that he doesn't date his employees, but I can't help to like him."

"Okay…Tell him."

Ran gaped at Kazuha in shock, "What?! No…I can't."

Kazuha rolled her eyes then giggled, "You're telling him how you feel, not 'Hey I like you, let's be together!' It won't be bad, you'll see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They picked it up? Good, you're not fired…Business trip? When? In two days? Hakuba, why wasn't this known at an earlier convenience?" Shinichi felt a terrible migraine coming on from speaking to one of his managers from a local branch of his company. "They say its last minute? Then where is this trip located? London for three days? Fine, I'll let my assistant set up the schedule and we'll be there." Ending the call, he looks up to see Shiho and Kaito chatting outside of her office.

Shinichi's mouth sets itself into a thin grim line, his hands ball into tight fists as his feet dragged themselves down the hallway. His blood pulsed erratically inside, boiling furiously as he approached them. "What's going on here? Kaito?"

Kaito turned his attention to his brother and noticed his extremely calm face, "Nothing much except for the fact that you ditched us from the restaurant. What made you storm off like that?"

Shinichi didn't say a word and darted his attention to Shiho, "How long were you two talking?" He asked rather effortlessly.

Shiho raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Why does that concern you?"

"It doesn't," he reacted with a sneer, "I, your boss, asked you a question. Answer it!"

"It was a private conversation between your brother and me. Is that so wrong?" A trace if amusement glinted in her eyes for a moment, clearly not intimidated by this man. "Are you bothered Kudo-san? Do you feel left out?"

To the ordinary eye, Kudo Shinichi looked unbothered. Cool, calm, and collected. But deep down inside he was pissed. This young woman continues to defy him in any way possible and the day hasn't even ended yet! He never had anybody stood up and voice their thoughts to him. As his insides continued to brew something vicious, the outside of him smirked dangerously.

"Oh, of course not Miyano-san," he then looked at his brother, "Kaito, may I speak to my assistant alone? Go check downstairs on the secretaries."

Kaito blinked in confusion, "Uhh yeah sure." He began to walk away then as soon as he pressed the button to the elevator a couple of feet away he said, "Don't do anything stupid, Shinichi!" An all knowing smile was on him as the door closed.

Shinichi glared at the now closed elevator, "Dumb ass," he whispered to himself. He turned back to Shiho, "There's been a change of plans."

The devilish grin on his face spelled possible doom for Miyano Shiho.

**Part two completed. Part three is now underway. Geez, this is one long day for Shiho and she haven't started yet. What is Shinichi planning to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews very much welcomed and encouraged. To Potsie 18 it does remind you of it lol. Kind of like it but a whole different background from it. **


	5. How Was Your Day?

**Sorry for the very late update. College can be a real pain in the ass. But let's get this chapter on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

**How Was Your Day?**

"So how was your first day of working for Kudo Shinichi?" Akemi asked in curiosity as her sister entered inside the car.

Shiho sighed as her hand palmed her cheek. "It was quite….interesting more or less. Definitely been a long day." Her eyes darted to the building as they started to pull off only to see the man himself, Kudo Shinichi calmly walking up to the vehicle.

Akemi noticed the tall man approaching them with a small smirk. She pulled to a stop. He lightly tapped on the window as her little sister slightly frowned. The window rolled down slowly.

"May I help you?" Shiho asked in an uninterested tone, her eyes not even looking in his direction.

Akemi nudged Shiho with a disapproving glare, "Shiho-chan! Now that's not a polite way to speak to your boss!" She smiled at the young man, "I'm so sorry for my sister's behavior. She's just exhausted from a long day of her first day."

A deep chuckle escaped from Shinichi, "Oh it's quite alright. I understand that she's tired and I apologize since I kind of gave her hard time." He bent down to be at eye level with the sisters, Shiho didn't acknowledge him.

"Miyano-san? Can you please look at me for a second?" He murmurs quietly only for her to hear.

His voice had a sharp edge. He wasn't in the mood even for a tiny bit of disrespect. Shiho could feel his semi-warm presence turning ice cold. She met his cold stare.

"Sir?" She replied in a respectful yet frosty manner.

Shinichi sighed heavily in his mind. She was testing him again. He could feel his control slipping bit by bit. He kept his gaze upon hers and decided quickly.

'_Miyano Shiho must be taught a lesson.'_

Abruptly, he smiled, not a genuine one, but a smile nonetheless, "It was a very entertaining day and a pleasure of being around you. You're everything I need in a personal assistant but…" his voice became a menacing whisper, "…but that mouth of yours needs to be kept in check. Otherwise, punishment would be in order."

Shiho raised an elegant eyebrow then smirked, "Oh? Are you threatening to write me up because I'm not entitled to have my own opinion, Kudo-san? That's pretty petty of you, isn't it?"

However instead of seeing a flabbergasted expression she was hoping for she received an unexpected sinister grin. Unknowingly her heart skipped a beat.

"A simple write up? No, I don't think that'll be appropriate." He leaned in closer so his lips reached her ear. She didn't budge. "I've got something planned the next time your mouth shoots off one of your sarcastic remarks. You won't be able to speak for a while let alone squeak after I'm done with you." He swiftly drew back and moved away from the car as he straightened his tie.

"It was good chatting with you ladies. Have a good afternoon and Miyano-san, I'll see you in the morning." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned back and went into the building.

Shiho shook her head when her boss finally disappeared and met her sister's gaze, a questioning one, "It was nothing. He was being dramatic and a pompous ass."

"Whoa! Where did that come from? I thought that you had a good day?" Akemi put the car in gear and drove into the busy streets of downtown Tokyo.

The younger sister blew a breath before replying, "As I said before, it's a good paying job but it's only a start up. The day was fine until Mr. Big Shot became a demanding prima donna. He gave me more than enough manuscripts to review and send off. After that he asked could I book a flight to London, which I have to go along with him in three days. Yet, there was something strange about him. His twin brother walked me back to the office and out of nowhere, Kudo comes and he was angry because I was conversing with his brother. He has some kind of possessive, trouble-matic thing going on for him but I say he really loves to show off and make a big scene."

A giggle followed the explanation, "By the sound of it Kudo Shinichi might have taken a liking to you, Shiho-chan. You gave the signs of a man who has a crush."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You threatened your personal assistant…really bro?" Kaito asked sardonically as he took a swig of his soda while raiding his brother's refrigerator.

Shinichi scoffed at the audacious claim, "Of course not moron! I only suggested that she won't be able to talk for a while when I get to her. Don't consider that as attempted or pre-meditated murder." He focused his eyes on his laptop, scanning through numerous photos.

Kaito closed the refrigerator door with a plate of four ham sandwiches and a slice of chocolate cake. He proceeded to the dining table beside his brother. "Well, if you're not considering murder then what in the absolute hell are you talking about?!" He took a quick bit of one of his sandwiches.

"There's definitely something interesting about Miyano Shiho and that includes that smart mouth of hers. I need to know more about her."

Kaito could clearly sense that his question been avoided and was about to go back to his food until something caught his eye or someone in particular. On Shinichi's laptop there's a picture of a beautiful woman, perhaps during her teen years with the article titled, _'Top Teen Model Miyano Shiho Steals the Whole Show!'_

Amusement and curiosity scoured Shinichi's face as he absorbed the new information, "I guess a little someone has forgotten to tell us this little important detail, eh Kaito?"

One twin gaped at the article in astonishment as the other looked on with a smug grin.

'_What else are you hiding from me?'_

**So yeah, I decided not to have a third part since evidently it took me some months to figure out what should happen next and here comes some mystery and a look into Shiho's past. Wonder what else Shinichi can dig up on her? What kind of punishment is the big CEO is considering? Just a small and quick chapter to update before I can really get back into it. Please REVIEWS are definitely accepted!**


	6. The Past

**The Past**

**Author's Note: I have no excuse for this late upload…for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

"…That's…that's Miyano Shiho?" Kaito stammered as a piece of ham fell from his mouth. Shinichi frowned in disgust as the partially eaten meat landed near his elbow.

"Yes, that's her five years ago. It says that she's won over fifty pageants ever since the age of ten and she signed a modeling contract with Taisho's Modeling Agency until she was eighteen."

His eyes traveled over each picture she posed in. Neither of them contained a smile but the usual calm she always wear. He found one particular photo where she looks off into the grey sky. She appeared to be sorrowful with a pained smile, however, her looks-

_Breathtaking. Beautiful._ Shinichi thought with a lump in his throat.

Kaito peered in closer, "Bro, she looks amazing in those photo shots. But why would she quit the modeling agency and work for you?" He went back to his seat as his brother remained silent.

"I'll find that out soon enough, Kaito, but there's some business I have to take care of before I can ask Miyano." He closed his laptop with a satisfied smirk.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Shiho-chan!" Akemi shouted from the kitchen with her hand clasped around the mouth piece of her cell phone. "You have an important phone call!"

Moments later, Shiho came in with a towel around her neck. She took the phone from her sister and mouthed, _'Who is it?'_

Akemi made a gesture for her to talk to whoever was on the phone, "Just answer."

Shiho glared at Akemi for a split second before speaking into the phone, "Hello?"

_"Shiho-chan! How's my beautiful daughter doing?"_ A familiar voice said.

In an instant, Shiho froze, "Oka-okaa-san?"

"_My sweet, sweet girl,"_ Elena sighed in content on the other end, _"I haven't heard from you in two years! How is everything?"_

The young woman bit her lip and shot an accusing glare to Akemi, who seemed impervious to it.

"Everything is fine," she replied in a stiff tone, "What exactly do you want from me?"

She heard her mother chuckle.

"_Ah, ah, ah, watch your tone now. Your father and I just wanted to make sure that you're okay since you'd decided to up and quit the best paying job that your hard working father tried so hard and successfully got for you,"_ Elena's voice quickly turned spiteful as she venomously spat out the words.

Akemi quietly watched Shiho bow her head a bit as her bangs covered her eyes. She took a couple of steps and clutched her hand over her younger sister's shoulder, "Imouto," she whispered then gasped when Shiho's body shook as a lone tear escaped.

"You two constantly tried to control my life so you can make money off of me. What kind of parents would put their child through all that stress? Don't you EVER call me again, I'm done!" She ended the call before Elena could speak and handed the phone back to Akemi. "Why? Why did you let me talk to that woman, Onee-san?"

Akemi's heart lurched painfully as she saw anger and pain in her sister's eyes. "I'm so sorry," she managed to choke out, "I didn't know that she would still hold that over your head. Maybe…I-I thought they would change," she smiled sadly before bringing Shiho into an unexpected sisterly embrace. "Don't worry, imouto, I won't let them get to you. I promise."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**3:14 A.M.**_

"_Who gave you permission to leave your room?!"_

_A little boy flinched at the angry man who swiftly unfastened his belt from his pants. The boy's eyes enlarged in alarm as he realized what was about to happen._

"_No-no! Ojisan, please don't! It won't happen again!" He pleaded desperately as he backed away from the man._

_The older man grinned evilly, "Too late brat," he said as he raised the belt above his head._

_The little boy looked up in pure fear and tried to run but the man hastily kicked him in the stomach before harshly striking the boy with the belt._

"_You'll never learn. Will you?" He viciously hit the boy continuously, ultimately bruising his skin in blacks and blues._

Kaito jolted immediately from his bed as he heard a deathly scream coming from down the hall. He bolted out of his bed, out the door, and burst through his brother's room. He turn the lights on to see Shinichi turning as tossing in his bed followed by an ear shattering scream. Kaito approached him.

Shinichi's eyes were shut tight and he was sweating profusely. Kaito shook his twin, "Oi, Shinichi wake up!"

He shook him violently as Shinichi kept fighting his nightmare.

"SHINICHI! BRO! WAKE UP!" Kaito gripped his shirt and slapped him.

He sighed in relief as his brother finally opened his eyes. They were wild and full of pain and fear.

His vision became focused seconds later, "Kaito? What happened?"

"Nightmare," Kaito simply said, "Your screams of terror woke me up" He snorted while running his hands through his messy hair, "Shinichi, I think you need help with your past. I'll call the doc in the morning."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A boom of thunder woke up Shiho. She sat up and gripped her head as it throbbed painfully. Throwing the blankets off of her body and her feet meeting the cold, hardwood floor, she went straight into the bathroom. She grabbed a glass off the sink and turned on the faucet to fill the glass with water then opened the medicine cabinet and reached for a pill for her headache.

Shiho placed the pill in her mouth and took a couple of sips of water. She examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes red slightly red and puffy from last night's aftermath. She frowned.

_Damn them._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Yes…yes…very well. I'll see to you to receive your payment once the job is finished. Okay…You have one week to find my daughter's whereabouts….Okay. Keep me updated," Atsushi pressed the end call button on the phone and turned to the expectant look of his wife, "It's done."

**Ummm…well that was a change in events, a dark turn of events then. And yes, another short chapter, my apologies but the next one will be longer than this one. As the mysteries arise from both Shinichi's and Shiho's past come to the light. What will happen?**

**Please Review! Until next time!**


	7. You've Got to Be Kidding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**You've got to Be Kidding**

"_Another," a female voice moaned softly into Shinichi's ear._

_Shinichi chuckled lightly as he pulled back to gaze into the woman's intense celeste eyes, "Another?" he teased, his thumb grazing her cheek, "Another… what? If you want me to kiss you again then what's the magic word?"_

_The woman bit her lower lip before whispering, "Please, may I have another kiss, sir?"_

_A smirk made its way to his lips, "Good girl, Miyano-san." He slowly closed in on her, their lips meeting in a soft caress as he hovered his body over hers._

_Shiho slipped her hands underneath his t-shirt to stroke his warm skin, effectively earning a groan from Shinichi. He parted away from her lips to trail butterfly kisses down her slender neck to her collarbone where he nipped the exposed skin._

"_Ku-Kudo-san," Shiho gasped, "I-I want…" her nails dug into his back as he continued his assault._

"_What do you want, Mi-ya-no-san? I want to know." Shinichi taunted, his fingers swiftly unbuttoning her blouse._

"_I want you to WAKE YOUR ASS UP SHINICHI!"_

Kudo Shinichi's eyes sprang open to see Kaito tapping his foot impatiently with an annoyed expression.

"Oh good, you're finally awake from your secret fantasy. Get dressed because we have a meeting in an hour."

Shinichi sat up against his headboard with a scowl. "What are you talking about, jackass?"

His brother gave him a smug grin, "Well, since you already have knowledge about the upcoming meeting, I'm guessing you're referring to your dream fantasy. You were obviously dreaming about Miyano, your assistant," he answered in a sing-song voice, "I mean come on dude you was practically screaming her name in your sleep!"

"You probably misinterpreted," Shinichi's scowl deepened with a slight flush.

"But why is your face red if I misinterpreted?" His blushing brother remained silent. "Sooooo, I was right huh?!"

"SHUT UP!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_10:00 A.M._

Shiho yawned softly as she scrolled through the rest of the meeting's scheduled times on the computer. She didn't get much sleep the night before due to her so called parents. They just came out of nowhere. It was suspicious.

'_What do they want with me? After that last argument we had two years ago, they cut ties with me and Akemi and left us high and dry with extremely small amounts of money left in our accounts.'_

Shiho was still in her thoughts as her office door opened. She didn't even see her boss approaching her way.

"Miyano-san?" Shinichi walked over to her desk to see the woman in deep concentration. "Miyano-san?" He reached out and grasped her shoulder.

Shiho quickly snapped back into reality to see her boss, "Yes, sir? Anything wrong?" She looked into his eyes and saw concern in them before it changed to mischief.

"No, not at all, but there has been a couple of things that I wanna ask you, if that's okay?" A sigh and a wave of acknowledgement gave him the 'ok' to continue. "Is there anything that you would like to tell me about your life, or more likely your past life?"

Shiho raised an eyebrow at the inquiry, "No. Are you trying to tell me something, Kudo-san? Why are you questioning me about my past? Did you actually dig into my personal life?"

She folded her arms as the man in front of her stiffened at the accusation before smirking. _'She's definitely a sharp one.'_

"I'll cut to the chase then." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He opened it to reveal the article, _'Top Teen Miyano Shiho Steals the Whole Show!'_

"Care to explain this? A top model who is worth millions now working for me? There's something wrong with this picture. Did your parents had anything to do with it? I bet you were spoiled rotten. I bet everyone kissed your ass, waiting on you hand and foot. That's must be the reason why your damn mouth always shoots off."

A triumphant smile adorned him as silence met his ears. But it didn't last long as a hand made contact with his cheek. A loud SMACK reverberated around the office. Shinichi winced as he touched the abused skin and turned to the woman who was emitting a dark aura. Shock. Bewildered. Confused. Anger. None of those words fit the description of how Shinichi felt, however one word did and it wasn't in his vocabulary unless it was his nightmares.

FEAR.

That's the perfect word for the situation. He totally underestimated his assistant. But what made her snap on him?

"You insensitive bastard," Shiho glared at the man before her as eyes frosted over, "You know nothing of my circumstances for you to judge me but I guess that's how you act since everything is practically handed to you without hesitation," a sickening smile then formed on her lips, "You're such a petty coward. Behind that tough exterior of yours, there's something that haunts you, something that could cause you to crumble."

Shinichi froze all of a sudden at her cold words. _'Something that could cause me to crumble? What does she mean?' _Eyes widened in realization, _'Does…Does she know about…'_

"I see I hit a nerve," Shiho chuckled darkly. She walked past him only for a hand to shoot out and grab her arm. She grimaced as his grip tightened, "Let go of me Kudo."

"No." Shinichi's voice lowered to a harsh whisper, "What do you know?"

"Now is not the time for further discussion. The flights and rooms have been booked and everything is in order including the manuscripts. I'm sure that my assistance won't be needed anymore today," she wrenched her arm loose from his grasp and left the room without a second glance.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hey, so do you have a solution to stop Shinichi from having nightmares about his abusive past?" Kaito asked over the phone while going over the itinerary for tomorrow's trip.

"_Not necessarily. It's something that he has to fight through for himself or at least be distracted by something else."_

'_Be distracted huh?'_ Kaito frowned then an idea struck him suddenly.

"Then what if I told you that Shinichi recently had a pleasant dream? I haven't heard his bloodcurdling screams at that time."

"_Oh really? That's extremely interesting, Kaito-kun. Please enlighten me."_

"This morning, I was in the kitchen but Shinichi was nowhere to be found, which was unusual because he usually wakes up around 5 a.m. I went up to his room to find him sound asleep. He had this smile on his face and he said a name, particularly a female's name," Kaito smirked deviously as he heard the therapist on the other line gasp.

'_May I ask who this woman that you speak of is? She might be the light to Shinichi-kun's darkness."_

The young man propped his legs on his desk and leaned back into his chair after placing a piece of paper down, "The woman is his personal assistant. She was hired a couple of days ago and her name is Miyano Shiho, Currently, she's been giving Shinichi a hard time," he laughed for a second, "I never seen him so on edge. I'm actually have a sense that he likes her because of his possessiveness but her claims that he refuse to have a relationship with her because she's his employee."

"_Mmm, sounds very interesting. I want to see the two of you at my office tomorrow afternoon, if that's okay with you?"_

"No can do Agasa. We're headed to London tomorrow for a couple of business affairs. We'll be back in a few days though. I'll let you know when we'll be back."

"_That's fine. Just stop by any time after you return. Have a safe travel."_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Shiho absentmindedly stirred her hot green tea. It's been three hours since she abruptly left her office after Shinichi's inane third degree cross-examination. What was the point of him going through her past fame as a teenage model? It was weird. She took a sip of her drink before her cell phone vibrated. She opened it. It was from Shinichi.

_I need to talk to you. It's urgent._

Shiho rolled her eyes from the text message, then the phone vibrated again. It was from him once more.

_No need to roll your eyes Miyano-san. I really have to talk to you._

Her eyebrows furrowed while she looked around the café before she caught the sight of him approaching her way.

"Kudo, I thought I made myself clear earlier. I said-," Shinichi shook his head, ignoring her protest of his presence.

He clasped his hands together on the table, "First of all, I want to apologize for my behavior this morning. It wasn't like me at all. You have every right to be upset with me Miyano but I hope that you can forgive me. Secondly…"

Shiho cut him off effectively before he could finish his next sentence, "That was the most insincere apology that I've ever heard, Kudo. A child can apologize way better than that."

Shinichi's eyes twitched at his assistant as a smirk settled on her lips. At least she was toying with him. "Oh? Then what would be a nice, sincere apology to you?"

Something told him that he should've kept his mouth shut as the woman in front him eyes gleamed dangerously.

Shiho smiled sadistically, "Take me shopping."

**I'm late but I'm still continuing on with this and the other stories. Until next time!**


	8. Before the Flight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

**Before the Flight**

"Shopping? Taking you shopping will make you forgive me?" Shinichi repeated slowly, dumbfounded.

Shiho nodded with a hum as she stood up to grab is hand.

Confusion was etched across his face while the pit of his stomach was churning.

"Wha-What…"

"You're taking me to the mall NOW Kudo," she answered the question that was about to come from his mouth, "and don't try to make any excuses because your schedule is clear for the entire day."

Shinichi felt her tugging his hand. He got up and let her lead them out of the café.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"So, have you told him yet?" Kazuha asked her quiet friend as she folded her clothes and placed them in a suitcase.

Ran shook her head, "No. I haven't had the courage to since he looks really tensed the past couple of days.

"Don't worry. You'll have another chance to speak to him during the trip. There's ample opportunity." Kazuha smiled after zipping up her luggage.

"Yeah, I hope so," the brunette smiled back.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_I love you…but I…"_ _the woman whispered._

"_But-but-what?! What is it?" The man pleaded to get an answer._

"_I…"_

CLICK.

Kaito turned off the television in a matter of seconds. "Sheesh, there's never anything good on T.V." He dropped the remote beside him and reached for his ringing cellphone.

"Hello?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Akemi sipped her tea slowly as she watched the television. She sighed as a pained expression etched across her face, her mind flashing back with the phone call she had with her parents minutes before.

"_My dear, sweet, sweet, Akemi. This is your mother that you're talking to. Your father and I are headed to Tokyo to retrieve Shiho-…"_

"_For what reason?" Akemi promptly cut her mother off, "Can you just let her be? She's a grown woman!"_

"_NO!" Her father roared over the phone. "Shiho is coming back with us as soon as we track her down and you too, Akemi."_

"_You can't control us! You two won't drag us back over my dead body!" Akemi ended the call and threw her phone across the room._

'_They won't take us away…'_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Miyano-san, it's been an hour now and you're still trying on clothes. What the devil are you looking for?!" Shinichi groaned from his seat in front of the dressing room with a couple of bags from various stores.

'_What the hell is taking her so long? Why did I even agree to this crap?'_ He grumbled mentally as waited impatiently for his assistant to come out. A couple of minutes passed by and Shiho still hadn't come out yet.

The CEO pushed himself off from the chair and approached the curtain that contained his assistant. His fingers gripped and pulled back the fabric to reveal…nothing.

"Looking for me, sir."

"Since when did you leave the dressing room and paid for your outfits?" Shinichi turned around to see Shiho with a handful of bags in her possession. She reached inside one of the bags and threw a wallet to Shinichi…his wallet.

"A woman has her ways."

He stared at her with an annoyed yet poised expression. "You're done, right? It's ten minutes after three."

She shrugged carelessly and proceeded to walk out the store. "I'm tired. Take me home. By the way thanks for the free shopping spree, Kudo."

A scoff reached her ears as the words nonchalantly said, "Miyano, not so fast. We've been here at the mall ever since this morning."

An eyebrow rose in question. "And what does that supposed to mean? I'm done and we have a flight tomorrow morning."

Shinichi bit his tongue and balled his hands into fists for a quick second. His assistant was really challenging his nerves. There were too many witnesses to his displeasure. She won this round this time but he will definitely get his chance next time, preferably alone. Breathing in deeply to calm down, he seized her wrist before she could move out of his reach.

"We haven't eaten yet and I can't have a starving assistant on my conscience. We're heading to the food court, now!"

Shiho voiced her protests against him until he silenced her with cold glare that she returned whole heartedly. He maneuvered them over to a nearby noodle shop.

"Do you always manhandle your women?" Shiho snatched her aching wrists from his death grip and sat down at the nearest table.

Shinichi chuckled, "Of course not. I'm a perfect gentleman. Unless, that is until my woman disobeys me and then I'll have to take disciplinary action to put her back in place."

"I feel bad for your girlfriend. Being obedient to such a control freak. I wonder if your disciplinary actions are effective."

The young man smirked and bent down to her height, his lips against her ear, "Wouldn't you like to know," he whispered hotly, "Keep provoking me and you'll find out real soon…Miyano Shiho." He abruptly got up and made his way to the counter a few feet away.

Shiho stiffened. She felt funny. His words repeating itself in her head.

'_This man. What does he mean?'_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Ah, everything is going well kaa-san. Business is going well and Shinichi managed to successfully merge with another company…Huh? Yeah, the flight's scheduled for six in the morning…. It's for three days…. London…Okay, talk to you later," Kaito pressed the end button. He stared at his phone in annoyance. He hasn't heard a single word from his brother nor he didn't receive a text back from him. _'Must be something important.'_

Deciding not to think about it any further, Kaito trudged upstairs to finish packing up his belongings. As soon as his feet landed on the fifth step, the doorbell rang. A string of curses passed his lips as he walked back downstairs to the front door and possibly give that person a piece of his mind. He unlocked and opened the door.

Confusion etched his face upon seeing two familiar faces. "Kazuha? Ran? What brings you two here?"

"Is Shinichi here?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Have you found my daughter's whereabouts?" Atsushi hissed over the phone.

He listened intently, a twisted grin widened at the new information. "Excellent! Make sure you follow their every movement once you find out their home address. When you do make sure to contact me immediately."

Ending the phone call, Atsushi faced his wife, "They found out what city they're living in. Call Rei and tell him to be here in an hour."

**Finally gotten over this major writer's block! Hopefully I can resume updating at a good pace. Reviews please? Expect some twists next chapter!**


End file.
